Reuniting
by the moon of my life
Summary: The Sequel to 'A Bet is Made'. After 2 years, the Straw Hat reunite. Robin and Zoro keep the promise they made and Nami tries to confess to Luffy but is always distracted. HIATUS
1. Meeting Again

**Hello everyone, the Hgirl13 here. If you read the summary then you'll know that it is the sequel. If you haven't read 'A Bet is Made' then don't read this yet. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

Robin's POV

I was in front of Thousand Sunny. It wasn't damaged or anything, it was the same as we left it. I saw Franky.

"Nico Robin!" he exclaimed from the ship. I smiled and lifted my sunglasses.

"Franky. Great to see you again", I said, he seemed overjoyed to see me. He started talking to me. I chuckled. "You never change", I said, he laughed. His appearance has changed though. Instead of the spiky blue hair he once had, he now has a buzz cut, two stitch marks on his torso running down from his back of his neck, and most of his body is metal. I pulled out Brook's poster and showed it to Franky.

"Do you know about Brook's thing?" I asked, Franky nodded.

"Yeah, it's been all over the place... He's become the biggest rock star here. Who knows, maybe he won't come back to the pirate life", Franky said, I frowned and sat down.

"Don't say that. I don't think Luffy would let him", I said then chuckled. I remembered how hard Luffy fought for me to be back into his crew. I sighed.

"What number are you?" he asked.

"The 8th. Luffy is the last to come... Has everyone changed?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Their appearance has. Cook bro is still lovey dovey as always, Nami... grew in different ways, Usopp has become stronger, you know about Brook, and Zoro...", he said but stopped when he saw my sadden expression. Zoro... We made a promise and I hope he still honors it. I wonder how strong he is now, he is apart of the Monster Trio.

"Oi Franky!" we both turned to see who it was. It was Usopp and Nami.

"Robin!" they both exclaimed. I smiled. They climbed up Sunny and hugged me.

"Great to see you two gain", I said.

"I know! I missed you guys", Usopp exclaimed. I looked at the two. Nami's hair grew, reaching her lower back, she is wearing a green bikini halter top, low rider jeans, and high heel sandals. Usopp's hair grew also, he is slightly taller and muscular. He is wearing some goggles, headphones, a little goatee, rolled up pants, suspenders, and a pair of boots. Soon Chopper arrived. All of a sudden, we heard a shriek. I looked and saw Sanji with hearts and swaying his hips. He showed his other eye which was curly also. His goatee got darker and he has some stubble on his upper lip.

"RRRobin and NNNami! How I missed you two the most!" he yelled then climbed Sunny fast. He hugged Nami first. "You've grown so much NNNami!" he exclaimed. Nami rolled her eyes and shoved him away. He hugged me next. "You've also grown RRRobin!" I gave a nervous smile.

"Okay Sanji, that's enough", I said, he slowly went away from me.

"Hey Usopp. Chopper. Franky", Sanji said then looked at Franky. Franky nodded.

"Thanks for leaving me love cook!" a familiar voice yelled. Sanji scowled.

"Your the one who got lost marimo!" Sanji yelled back. I saw him. Zoro.

Zoro's POV

"Your the one who got lost marimo!" Sanji yelled, I growled but my face soften when I saw Robin. She had a blank expression and was staring at me. I scratched behind my head and blushed. Her breasts had gotten bigger and her bangs aren't there anymore. Her hair is past her shoulders and pulled back, she is wearing a purple not even zipped all the way leather vest that showed a lot of cleavage than usual, and a long pink sari like skirt. She also has sunglasses on her head.

"Robin..."

"Zoro..." we locked eyes but I felt a furry Chopper hugging me.

"Zoro! We missed you!" he exclaimed, I rubbed his back.

"Whoa! What happened to your eye?" Usopp asked, Chopper looked up and he looked surprised.

"When I was training, I got cut", I answered. I looked around.

"Where's Brook?" I asked, they shrugged.

"He's having a concert", Robin said, I nodded.

"Sunny!" a familiar voice exclaimed. We all turned around and saw our captain Luffy.

"LUFFY!" we all shouted. He grinned at us and had a mark on his chest. I eyed it but hugged him after everyone else did.

"Wow! I missed all of you... Say, where's Brook?" Luffy asked while taking off his enormous backpack.

"We don't know if he's coming with us Luffy", Franky said, Luffy stopped and turned to face us with a serious expression.

"... I need all of my crew. I'll go get him, rest of you stay here", he said then hopped off Sunny.

"Wait! I'll go with you", Nami yelled and chased after him. I wonder if she still has that crush on him. When they left, Sanji and Usopp were chatting while Chopper went off somewhere. Franky started relaxing. I felt Robin touch me. I turned to her but found myself hugging her.

"I missed you", she whispered. "I promise that I'm the only one for you", I nuzzled my face into her neck. It's good to be back.


	2. Celebrating

Nami's POV

Me and Luffy walked side by side, I saw Brook's flyer for his concert but where could it be?

"Why'd you come with me?" Luffy asked.

"Because you have a horrible sense of direction!" I yelled, he still kept that adorable grin. I blushed and looked down at my feet. Why didn't I tell him before? I glanced over at him, he still didn't notice how I changed.

"So... Do you like how I look?" I asked, he checked me out and shrugged.

"Sure", he answered, I mentally slapped myself. I noticed he wasn't wearing his hat.

"Where's you hat?" I asked but I bumped into the back of someone. I looked up at them and saw that is was a wannabe Zoro and Sanji.

"It's the guy who hurt our captain", fake Sanji said, I eyed them. Luffy grabbed my hand and tried to keep moving. I blushed but the fake Zoro blocked us.

"You guys aren't going anywhere. Do you know who we are?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"I apparently don't", I said, they glared at me.

"I'm black leg Sanji and that's pirate hunter Zoro", fake Sanji said, I saw Luffy glare at them. All of a sudden, the two slowly backed away. Luffy sighed and tugged me to follow him.

"What... What did you just do?" I asked, he ignored me. I frowned and followed my captain.

Zoro's POV

Damn, Robin's body got more curvy. She looks even more attractive than before. I watched Sanji give Robin coffee and walk back towards the kitchen.

"Oi love cook", I said, he scowled and stopped to look at me.

"What shithead?" he asked, I scowled.

"Stop flirting with Robin... She's mine", I said, his eyes widen and he took out a cigarette. He lit it and stared at me.

"Really now? If she really is yours then tell her that you love her. Out loud", he ordered, sweat dropped and I looked down.

"Why should I listen to number 7?" I asked, Sanji clenched his fist.

"Don't rank us by the numbers who got here!" he yelled, I smirked.

"Just cause I'm number 1 doesn't mean you should be jealous", I said, he growled.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, I almost laughed. Sanji sighed and stared at me.

"You don't deserve her you know", he said suddenly. I glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I say. She is too pretty to be with someone like you. I don't see you serving her" I listened to his words. "I'll only believe that you truly love her if you do what I told you", he said then walked into the kitchen. I furrowed my eyebrows and pondered his comment. I glanced over at Robin.

"Something bothering you?" Usopp asked, I looked at him.

"No", I answered, he frowned and went back to whatever he was doing. What's holding up Luffy?

Nami's POV

Luckily Luffy had a hood over him, marines were everywhere. I saw a crowd of people screaming 'BROOK'.

"We'll get him after the concert", Luffy said, I nodded and listen to Brook. He played great a song. When he was finished, the crowd cheered for more. I grabbed Luffy's arm and moved through the crowd.

"Brook!" me and Luffy yelled, he scanned the crowd for our voices. We got to the front of the crowd and shouted his name again. He looked at us and smiled.

"You guys? How nice to see ya!" he said then came down the stairs to meet us.

"Stop right there!" someone yelled, me and Brook looked to see who it was. It was a marine.

"Humming Brook, your under arrest", he said. Luffy did the exact same thing that he did to wannabes. The marine ran away. Brook stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"... Can I see your-" I punched in the face. A vein appeared on my forehead.

"Lets get back to the others", I ordered, Luffy laughed and followed.

Robin's POV

I noticed that Zoro seemed silent.

"Something on your mind?" I asked, he stared at me.

"No... I'm taking a nap", he told everyone. They all grunted or nodded. I smiled and grabbed a book from my bag. I stared at the book. All of a sudden I felt two hands grab my waist and throw me on the table.

"Zoro, what are you doing?" I asked, he ignored me and started unzipping my vest. I blushed but my arms couldn't stop him. He started kissing me, he was getting rough.

"RRRobin!" Sanji yelled, my eyes opened and I blushed. I was daydreaming.

"Y-Yes?" I asked, he handed me a piece of cake. I smiled.

"Just for you and Nami", he said dreamily.

"Thank you Sanji", I said sweetly. Hearts appeared and he grinned at me.

"Anything for you!" he exclaimed then went back to the kitchen. I took a bite out of the cake, I smiled in delight. I loved Sanji's cake. I facepalmed and thought about my daydream. Why would I be thinking about that? I chewed my food then took another bite.

"Hey Robin", Chopper said, I looked at him and smiled.

"Hello"

"Did you get any books over the years?" he asked, I smiled and pat his back.

"Yes, I also got a couple for you", I said, he squealed and did a little dance. I reached for my bag and handed him the books.

"Your so nice", he said then skipped away.

"We're here!" Luffy yelled, I looked at them. Brook was with them.

"Brook!" the boys yelled, I smiled and waved at him.

"Hello Brook", I said, he grinned at me.

"Wow! You look better Robin... May I see your-"

"No", I said coldly. Nami sat in a seat next to me. She sighed.

"Sanji, can I have some cake?" Nami asked, Sanji dashed onto the deck and handed her cake. She ate the cake slowly.

"Something wrong?" I asked, she sighed again and shook her head. I stared at her then kept eating my cake.

"When are we leaving?" Luffy asked, Nami pulled out a map.

"Tomorrow in the morning", she replied.

Zoro's POV

I woke up and yawned. That was a good nap. I saw Brook and waved at him.

"Hey Brook", I said, he waved back.

"Hey Sanji! Get some sake!" I yelled, he glared at me.

"Why?"

"We should celebrate!" I yelled, he seemed hesitant but brought out a bottle of sake. He poured everyone except Franky a glass. We held our drinks up.

"To... training to become stronger!" I yelled, they repeated it and our glasses clashed.

_After Drinking_

Mostly everyone was drunk right now except for me, Nami, Franky, and Robin. I leaned against the wall, so did Nami.

"So, do you still like Luffy?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yes. I tried flirting with him but he keeps getting distracted", she said then took a sip of sake. I did the same and thought of an idea.

"Do what Robin did to me", I said, she raised an eyebrow.

"You mean seduce him? I-I can't do that. What if he-"

"Just get him in a room with only you in it", I said, she eyed me then sighed.

"Hate to say it but I'll give your idea a try", she said, I smirked and drank my drink. I saw Robin walk over to me. Her body was extremely close to me, I wrapped my arm around her waist. I kissed her, she lightly bit my lip then broke the kiss. She all of a sudden blushed and let her head fall on my shoulder.

Luffy's POV

I sat at the table laughing at what Usopp said. I saw Nami walk past me and blew a kiss at me. I cocked my head to the side. Maybe I am drunk. Nami hasn't done that before. I looked over at Zoro, his arm was round Robin's waist. They were kissing. I narrowed my eyes. What the hell is happening? I think I drank too much sake.


	3. Realizing

Zoro's POV

I woke up and saw that I was sleeping out on the deck. It was early in the morning and saw that everyone was running around, probably getting ready to leave. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I took a cold shower then got dressed. I hurry brushed my teeth then bumped into Luffy on the way out.

"Morning Luffy", I said, he had a weird expression.

"I think I drank to much sake last night", he murmured, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why did something happen?" I asked, he shrugged. Before he said anything, we heard Nami yell for us to come. I saw Rayleigh on the island. He was waving goodbye to us, I waved.

"Good luck!" he shouted, Luffy grinned. Sunny started moving and we were on our way. I saw Robin with a blank expression, her cheeks were flushed and she had a faint smile. I walked over to her and shook her. She flinched and had a nervous smile.

"O-Oh, good morning", she said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Something on your mind?" I asked, she shook her head like she was embarrassed. I cocked my head to the side, I liked what she was wearing. A black corset top, a skirt, and boots.

"So... Do you know where we are going Nami?" Robin asked suddenly. Nami pulled out a map and pointed out our destination. Robin stood up and walked to the kitchen. I decided to take a nap.

Robin's POV

I poured myself some more coffee and noticed that Luffy came in. He looked at me like he's never seen me before but looked in the fridge for food.

"Is something wrong Captain?" I asked, he gave a faint smile instead of a grin.

"No... Were you kissing Zoro last night?" he asked, I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"... Yes", I said, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Then... I guess Nami _did_ blow a kiss at me", he said to himself, my eyes widen. I didn't know Nami liked to flirt with Luffy... I should discuss this with her.

"Maybe she did Captain", I murmured, he nodded then went outside. Luffy hasn't really been his hyper self.

Luffy's POV

"Um, do you mind getting Nami for me?" Robin asked, I shook my head.

"Sure!" I exclaimed, she smiled. I went out on deck and didn't see her.

"Where's Nami?" I asked no one in particular. Sanji pointed at Nami's private quarters. I opened the door and saw her working intently on her maps. She looked away from her map and looked at me.

"Oh, hi Luffy", she said, her cheeks were a little pink.

"Robin wants you", I said and pointed outside with my thumb. She nodded and stood up. She walked past me but all of a sudden, the boat made a huge bump and Nami fell against the wall and my face landed in her chest. Our hands intertwined and I slowly moved my face away from her. My face was inches apart from hers and I never noticed how... pretty Nami was. She has such bright chocolate brown eyes, nice long hair... I stared intently at her then my pulse quickened and sweat dropped. She has such a... nice body and... so does Robin... but Robin is Zoro's girl. Nami even wore a revealing outfit yesterday. Today she's wearing a tank top with the same jeans from yesterday. The tank top showed a lot of her stomach. My face redden when I realized that I fell onto her chest.

"Luffy?" Nami called timidly, my eyes wondered back to her face. "C-Could you let go of my hands?" she asked, our fingers loosened and I stepped away from her.

"Oh... Sorry", I said, her face was redder than mine. We walked out of the quarters and I saw Sanji look at us.

"... What happened in there?" he asked, both of our faces redden even more.

"Nothing", we both said, Nami went in the kitchen while I sat at the table. I facepalmed, I am so _stupid_. How could I not notice how pretty Nami or Robin is? We've been together for a long time and I didn't notice? I did get a nose bleed when Nami flashed us her breasts... I can't have feelings for her, she's apart of the crew and she probably doesn't want to be in a relationship anyway.

Robin's POV

I saw Nami walk inside the kitchen looking very embarrassed.

"Robin... can I tell you something?" she asked, I nodded.

"Of course", I said, she sat next to me.

"... I... I-I like Luffy", she blurted, my eyes widen but I kept my calm expression.

"Is it only me that knows?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Zoro was the first to know. He actually knew... Something happened", she said.

"What?"

"When Luffy came to get me, the boat bumped and I fell into the wall and he fell into my-" points at her breasts "He kept staring at me like he just realized something then he started blushing and our hands were locked together", she said, I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Well, did you enjoy him holding your hands?" I asked, she blushed and nodded. I rubbed her back and she let her head fall on my shoulder.

"Thanks Robin...", she mumbled.

**~10/20/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	4. Coming on Board

Zoro's POV

"AHH!" I yelled, everyone froze and stared at me. I yawned and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Why am I sweating?

"MARIMO!" Sanji yelled, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the crew.

"What?" I asked, they slapped themselves.

"Why did you yell?" Usopp asked, I shrugged.

"I yelled?" I asked.

"He probably had a bad dream", Brook said, they all did whatever they were doing. A bad dream...? I shook it off and stood up. I felt someone grab my hand. It was Robin and she leaned into my ear.

"Meet me in the crows nest after everyone's asleep", she whispered then batted her eyelashes at me. I blushed.

"But why?" I asked, she giggled then leaned into my ear again.

"It's a surprise...", she whispered then walked away. I saw Luffy, he wasn't looking too good and he looked very pensive.

"Oi Luffy!" I called, he looked up. His face looked dead serious.

"Yeah?" he asked, I walked over to him.

"What's your deal? You've been down lately", I asked, he shrugged. Soon he told me about what happened to him and Nami. I bet Nami is happy but Luffy looks like he's disturbed.

"How could I not notice the cute girls?" he asked himself.

"Maybe you just became a man after having that experience", I suggested, he shrugged and pushed his hat up.

"What are you guys talking about?" Usopp asked, Sanji was right next to him.

"About Luffy becoming a man", I said, Sanji nodded.

"Wait, isn't Luffy already a man?" Usopp asked, we all stared at him. Luffy's eyes widen and then he started grinning.

"Hancock!" he exclaimed.

"What about this Hancock?" I asked, Luffy pointed over at a ship and I saw a tall woman. Luffy waved over at the woman who waved back.

Sanji's POV

I saw the most beautiful woman cross over to Sunny from her ship. She is very tall, a slender woman, large breasts(even larger than Nami and Robins!), long black hair, light brown eyes, and long, voluminous lashes. I sighed and started swaying my hips. I ran towards her and looked at her beautiful face.

"What is your name beautiful?" I asked, she didn't blush or anything.

"Boa Hancock, you should already know that", she said then turned her attention to Luffy. "Luffy! I missed you so much!" she exclaimed then blushed.

"Hancock, what are you doing here?" Luffy asked, I heard Hancock gasp and her face redden. I scrunched up my nose, does Hancock have a crush on Luffy?

"I thought I should travel with you for awhile... Do you enjoy the food I packed you?" she asked, Luffy nodded then hugged her.

"You never gave me a hug!" he exclaimed then hugged her, Hancock was gasped. I saw her face, her face was red and she smiled. After Luffy let go of her, she fainted. I hurry caught her before she fell.

"You lucky bastard!" I yelled, Luffy just scratched behind his head.

"Eh? How am I lucky? Cause she made me a life time of lunch and you didn't?" Luffy asked, I growled and I saw Hancock's eyes flutter open. She scowled and got off of me and looked at the crew.

"Who are they?" Hancock asked, she pointed at*sigh* Nami and Robin.

"Nami and Robin", Luffy replied then grinned.

"This is Hancock, she's my friend and she'll be traveling with us for awhile", Luffy said, I saw Nami look a little upset.

Nami's POV

How does this woman know Luffy? Oh no, this is bad. Luffy might fall in love with her, I mean, she's even more beautiful than Robin. Hancock seems to have a crush on Luffy also. She also seems to have trouble looking him in the eye. I walked over to Luffy and hugged him.

"Oh Luffy, how come you never told us about her?" I asked, I saw Hancock look angry. Luffy blushed and shrugged.

"I dunno, you guys never asked", he said, I mouthed to Hancock "He's mine". She crossed her arms and glared at me. She mouthed back "We'll see"

**I had Hancock come on board for some drama. I wonder what lengths Nami and Hancock will go to win Luffy's love. Robin has a sweet surprise for Zoro XD**

**~10/23/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	5. Surprise

Zoro's POV

I climbed up and entered the crows nest. I saw some candles and I got a nosebleed. I slowly walked over to her.

"R-Robin! Why are you wearing that?" I asked, she was in some black lingerie. She looked sexy and she pinned me down. She wrapped her arms around me and started kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss back.

"I want you...", she murmured through kisses, I felt some extra hands pull down my pants. My face redden even more. Wait, Robin said she wanted me... she probably wants me in _that_ way. Soon she started getting rough with me and started fondling with my hair.

"Robin...", I moaned, she kissed more heavily. Soon our clothes were off and we...

Nami's POV

I was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Hancock was watching Luffy adoringly and I growled. I flirted with Luffy. Why won't he do anything? My eyes widen and I smiled. Jealously. I can't make Luffy jealous then he will come begging for me but, who should I use. I looked around, not Usopp, he won't get it, Chopper's too young, Franky's too old, my eyes landed on Sanji. Perfect! He'll just go along with it and I won't have to tell him anything. Good thing Sanji was sitting next too. I scooted closer to him and made our arms link.

"You know Sanji-" I smiled flirtatiously at him which made his eyes turn to hearts "I loove your cooking. You must be the best cook in the sea". His hearts got bigger and he grinned. Luffy glanced over at me, I could swear I saw him frown. Soon Robin and Zoro walked in, both flustered. Zoro's face was red and Robin looked satisfied over something.

"Morning", Zoro said loudly, we greeted each other.

"What took you too so long?" I asked, Robin's smile widen while Zoro's face redden.

"I don't know", Zoro mumbled.

"Are you two sick? Both your cheeks are so red", Chopper asked, I gasped when I finally understood why they were acting so weird. I silently laughed, this is the first time Robin and Zoro have done the deed together and Zoro is acting so uncomfortable.

"We're fine Chopper", Robin said.

Zoro's POV

This is so embarrassing. I finally loss my virginity to Robin, the woman I love, but why do I feel so weird after wards?... Was Robin thinking of _that_ when she was daydreaming? About me and her together? I wouldn't blame her, we haven't done anything and it has been two years. I can't believe she didn't laugh at my lack of experience.

_Last Night_

"Robin, I don't know how to do this", I said, she looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry-" she wrapped her arms around me "Just follow my lead then you'll get the hang of it". We kissed again but I still felt uneasy.

"Will you be mad if I'm not good?" I asked through kisses, I felt her smile.

"Then we'll practice until you become the best", she murmured, I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"I love you...", I whispered.

"I love you too...", she whispered back.

_Present_

She didn't get too rough, she was gentle. She touched me in all the right places(oh Robin...).

"Thinking of someone?" Nami asked, I snapped out of my thoughts on Robin.

"What do you think?" I asked. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off "We both know who I'm thinking of and we both know who _you're _thinking of so don't ask a silly question". Nami blushed and Sanji looked at both of us.

"Are you thinking of me NNNami?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes. Nami had a fake smile and tugged a strand of her hair.

"That's a secret Sanji"

**~11/05/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	6. This is Easy

Luffy's POV

"Luffy, are you thirsty?" Hancock asked, I shook my head.

"No but I am kinda hungry", I said, she blushed and looked away from me.

"I'll get you some meat right away!" she exclaimed then ran off to my giant bag of food. Nami walked over to me with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Luffy", she said, I blushed from the way she said it. "Do I make you nervous?". Shit, she noticed my blush.

"No", I hurry said.

"... How come you let your hair grow?" I asked, she shrugged.

"I didn't feel like cutting it. Why, you don't like girls with long hair?" Nami asked, I shook my head.

"No! No, I actually like girls with long hair than short hair", I said, she smiled and walked over to Sanji. I watched her talk to Sanji who was blushing and got a nosebleed for some reason.

"Luffy, I have your lunch", Hancock said, I grabbed the food and started eating it.

"Thanks Hancock", I said while eating, I saw her blush.

Zoro's POV

I walked into Robin's room and saw her reading on her bed, her legs crossed over each other.

"Zoro, can I help you?" she asked, I had a grin on my face. I had this weird sensation from remembering that night and I wanted Robin as badly as she wanted me that night. I locked the doors and took off my shirt.

"I want you Robin", I purred, she smiled and closed her book. I went over to her and pinned her down, our fingers locked and I kissed her gently. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I caressed her thighs. We started a steamy make out session and our clothes were off.

"God you're a amazing...", I murmured, I felt her smile.

"I shouldn't take all the credit", she murmured then I felt her lips on my ear. "RRRoronoa ZZZoro". I loved the way her tongue rolled when she said my name. She kissed me everywhere, from my lips to my chest. I unhooked her bra and soon we started to have sex... which I am starting to enjoy.

Nami's POV

I had a grin plastered across my face. Zoro and Robin were doing it _again_. I heard moans coming from our room and I knew it was them.

"So, can I ask you a hypothetical question?" I asked Sanji, he nodded. "What if I like this guy, what do you think I should do to make him know that I do?". Sanji blushed and scratched nervously behind his head.

"Um, you can try asking him on a date", he suggested, I frowned at him.

"We can't go out on a date in the middle of the ocean!" I yelled then sighed.

"Well, you can just tell him", Sanji said, I shook my head.

"What if I want to do that but I want to give him hints as well?" I asked, Sanji thought for a minute.

"Hmm, I don't know Nami", he said, I glanced back at Luffy then back at Sanji. I stepped closer to him. I smiled at him and touched his arm, his face redden.

"Sanji, how can a handsome guy like you not have a girlfriend?" I asked, he smiled and swayed his hips.

"How nice of you to say NNNami!" he exclaimed, I wanted to laugh. I will admit that Sanji is handsome and very chivalrous, I wonder why no one has told him that?

"Oh calm down... Have you had your first kiss yet?" I asked, he blushed even more and his eyes wondered away.

"... No Nami, I haven't"

I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I haven't either"

His eyes brighten and he smiled. We locked eyes and I walked pasted him. I playfully bumped his shoulder when I pasted him. This will be easier than I thought.

**I'm super sorry that this isn't long! I'm kinda getting writers block for this story that's all. Please when you review, put some ideas for the next chapter. I would really appreciate it. My greatest apologies. **

**~11/17/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	7. Fun

Robin's POV

I had invited Hancock to sit with me and Nami under the shade since she was following Luffy around. She seems to have a deep infatuation with him but I noticed that Nami was less then pleased with her sitting with us.

"Sanji, do you mind making me some coffee?" I asked, he nodded eagerly then dashed into the kitchen.

"So Hancock, how long will you be traveling with us?" I asked then received the coffee Sanji made.

"Thank you", I said then smiled, he swayed his hips and had hearts in his eyes.

"Anything for you RRRobin!" he exclaimed then went away. I saw Nami roll her eyes then facepalmed.

"Just for awhile Nico Robin. So, you don't like Luffy in anyway right?" Hancock asked, I silently laughed.

"Just as a friend and I admire him since he is my captain", I replied then sipped my coffee. "I like someone else". My eyes wondered away to Zoro, the man I'm in love with.

"Why do you ask?" Nami asked suspiciously, Hancock blushed and looked down like she was embarrassed.

"I love Luffy"

Nami coughed and I frowned. I knew Nami has a crush on Luffy and now another woman comes and says that she is in love with him. This must be tough on her, I hope she doesn't do anything she regrets.

"You... You actually _love _him?" Nami asked, Hancock nodded.

"We're going to get married some day", she said dreamily then sighed dramatically.

"How... interesting", I murmured then drank my coffee. I saw Hancock smirked at Nami who glared at her. We sat in awkward silence until-

"ROBIN! COME HERE!"

I flinched when I heard Zoro. I excused myself from the group and followed Zoro's voice. He was in the bathroom, I knocked on the door and it opened. My eyes widen and my mouth gaped at the wonderful sight. Zoro was soaking wet, his towel slung to hips and showed off a V on his abdomen. His chiseled body shined and he had a neutral expression. His hair was flat on his head; his hands reached for my chin.

"Can you get my clothes? I forgot to bring them with me when I was about to shower" he asked, I just stood there like an idiot. I placed my hands on his muscular chest and pushed him further into the small bathroom.

"I just remembered that I need to take a shower as well. Care to join me?" I asked in a seductive tone. He grinned and locked the door. Zoro stripped the clothes of me and I slowly took away his towel. I turned on the shower with an extra hand. I shimmed out of my underwear and unhooked my bra. I jumped into the shower and motioned for Zoro to join. He grinned and stepped in. He brought me close and started kissing me roughly. I wrapped my wet arms around his neck and continued kissing him. I let out a loud moan when we started to have sex but luckily no one could here because of the shower.

"I love you so much", he moaned.

"Shh... don't ruin it" I said, I felt him smile then nibbled on my bottom lip. Soon I felt a good sensation and let out a scream... I haven't had a orgasm in such a long time... I almost forgot how good it felt. Zoro caressed my body while kissing my neck then my lips... Soon we slipped and fell backwards in the tub, Zoro was on top of me. His face landed on my neck and I let out a laugh.

"That was fun...", I said while giggling, Zoro looked at me weird then shrugged.

…

Zoro's POV

I sat out on the deck, I had just woken up from a nap. I didn't feel like getting up so I just stayed there sitting. I looked around and saw Nami flirting with Sanji who was blushing at whatever she was saying.

"Hey Zoro, wanna play tag?" Luffy asked, I narrowed my eye at him.

"Why?" I asked, he shrugged.

"You can be it", he said, I shrugged and got up.

"Sure, why not", I said then walked over to the group who was playing.

"Hey, what were all those noises in the bathroom?" Luffy asked, my face redden and I grinned.

"It's called fun Luffy", I said then walked ahead.

"Fun? I want to have fun too", Luffy said then caught up with me. I laughed, he didn't know what I was talking about.

Nami's POV

I watched Sanji cook lunch. He suddenly turned to face me.

"Can I ask you something Nami?" he asked, I nodded. "You're usually spending time with Robin, how come you're hanging out wit me?". I smiled sweetly at him and walked up to him.

"Because-" I started drawing a heart with my finger on his chest. "I... no. I can't tell you". I turned around, good thing he couldn't see the smile on my face. I felt him grab my wrist.

"Wait, what were you going to say?" he asked, I sighed and looked over my shoulder with a shy expression.

"Well, I have a little crush on you Sanji", I said in a cute way, I turned away from him.

"... Really!" he squeaked, I looked back at him and nodded. He pulled me in for a hug, he hugged me tightly. "I never thought this day would come". I frowned when he said that, if this plan works, I'll be breaking Sanji's heart since it is a win-lose.

**In the next chapter, something happens to Zoro and Hancock. **

**~11/21/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


End file.
